1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a rotatable frame, a connector, and a connector support system; particularly, the present invention relates to a rotatable frame, a connector, and a connector support system which can adjust the wiring orientation of the connector to an oblique orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When the conventional connector is arranged on a plate, the connector is inserted into the plate in a forward direction, and the wiring orientation at the connection between the connector and the wire is generally vertical to the rear surface of the plate. In practical applications, once the connection is impacted by a lateral force, the wire will easily come off from the connector, resulting in disconnection of the connector and the wire.
Moreover, in some cases, the plate is disposed on a wall, a machine cabinet and has a narrow gap from the environment therebehind. The types of the plate include, but are limited to, a faceplate or a wire board. However, the wires are easily bent due to the hindrance of the surrounding environment. In general, not only the service life of the wires but also the velocity and quality of transmission may easily decrease after the wires are bent for a long period of time.
Hence, there are attempts on improvement of the connector structure, so that the connector is rotatable to avoid damages to the wires. However, the connector having the rotatable function cannot be appropriately fixed on the plate, causing the connector easily swaying on the plate and degrading the stability.